The Raven
by hellohippogriff
Summary: She brought with her magic even the Dark Lord knew not...


"Can you believe they have grown so fast?" Ginny Potter whispered against Harry's cheek, a soft sigh escaping. James, Albus and Lily ran ahead of them in Diagon Alley, joined by Hermione and Ron's kids. "But it just seems like yesterday you and I were starting our journey at Hogwarts."

Harry nodded. "It's hard to believe this is James' last year. And Albus and Lily won't be too far behind…"

The woman clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. "We're getting so old."

He chuckled at the evident disappointment in her voice. "It's not such a bad thing, getting older." Harry kissed Ginny's temple lightly. "It means we're living, we're breathing, we're _existing_. It means I will be able to grow old with you."

Ginny couldn't stop the silly grin from appearing. "You're so sweet sometimes, Mr. Potter. I love it." She buried her face into his chest, embracing him momentarily before stepping back. Neither was much for PDA, considering the fame Harry carried with him. It was always a bit uncomfortable to receive the Daily Prophet and see themselves snogging on the front page.

"She is nearby!"

Harry glanced over Ginny's shoulder, eyebrows rising at the sudden outburst. It had come from a woman with outrageous, frizzy hair and circular spectacles pushed high on her nose. By the way she walked, to and fro, it was logical to assume she was intoxicated. "Ginny, it's Trelawney…" His wife turned and she crinkled her nose a bit at the obnoxious state of their former professor.

The witch pushed past Ginny and stumbled toward Harry, her thin, wrinkled hands grabbing fistfuls of his robes. She leaned in close, their noses almost touching. He smelled the straight whiskey on her breath, and he tried to untangle his clothes from her grasp. Trelawney only clung onto him tighter. Her eyes, wide as golf balls, reminded the wizard so much of Dobby. He frowned at the refreshed amount of pain in his chest at the memory.

"Professor, you're drunk…"

"She comes in from the west," she rasped, a tremble passing through her frail body. "You sense it, don't you? She brings evil with her, Harry Potter. Evil magic even you have never heard of… But she is coming. _She is coming!"_

"Who is coming, Harry?" Ginny wondered, her amber eyes studying his face for any clues to Trelawney's ramblings. He shook his head. The only person who came to mind was… but it couldn't be…

The witch put her lips right to Harry's ear, breathing out six words. Then a gargled cry escaped from her throat, and Harry tore away, an evident expression of shock written in his features. Trelawney collapsed to the ground, every part of her shaking violently. Harry, mouth agape, took several steps away from the writhing woman, and only halfway noticed Ginny's thin arms slipping around his waist.

"What's going on here?" A short, plump man waddled toward the three of them, pushing past the small clusters of people who had stopped to watch the scene. He stared up at Harry, and as recognition dawned on him, he quickly looked down. "What has happened?" He knelt beside Trelawney, who no longer moved and was simply staring up at the ceiling with a far-away look in her gaze.

Harry blinked several times. "She's just had a lot to drink, sir." He turned and caught Ginny's skeptical look. She paled at the fear she found in her husband's eyes.

The man who came over, he nodded. "This is apparent," he mumbled, more to himself than to Harry or anyone else around. He then waved his beefy hands, calling in a loud, crisp voice, "Alright, people, show's over. On with your business!"

With quickness in his step, Harry secured Ginny and pulled her away from the scene. She tripped over her own feet several times, and she stuttered out words of protest. He didn't stop until they were several meters away. Ginny pulled away and scowled. "I don't believe that was exactly necessary… What's going _on, _anyway?" When he remained silent, she grabbed onto his shoulders and gave him a bit of a shake. "Harry, talk to me!"

"It's nothing," he said, gently shrugging her off of him. "You should go on and find Ron and Hermione."

She frowned delicately. "Harry, are you…"

"I'm fine," he interjected. "I'm heading home. I have a lot of paperwork to get done." He pressed a light peck to Ginny's cheek before starting off in the opposite direction.

He focused on his footfalls on the cobblestoned path, moving easily around the young witches and wizards who clogged his way. All of their faces, so bright and eager to be heading off to Hogwarts… it made it difficult for him to breathe. It wasn't so long ago when he was here, with Hagrid, feeling the same amount of awe and excitement. But so much had changed since then. And since his encounter with Trelawney and the remembrance of Dobby, he could barely stand to be there anymore.

Harry's pace faltered as he neared the pet shop. He heard the rustling of the owls in their cages, even heard one hoot softly. Chancing a glance at the front of the store, he grimaced. A snowy white owl stared directly at him, its large, yellow eyes unblinking. It then proceeded to duck its head and begin to nip at its feathers. He sighed. Fuck nostalgia.

"Dad?" Albus stood in the midst of the swarming students, staring at his father. Harry turned to face the boy. "What are you doing? Where's Mum?"

"Mum went to find your aunt and uncle," Harry said, lessening the distance between the two of them. He took in a slow breath and ignored the first of his son's questions. "Ready for school? Got everything you need?"

Albus brushed his jet-black hair out of his eyes, which were just as vivid as Harry's. He shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so. And yeah, I got everything." He glanced at the cages of owls and then back to his father, an eyebrow slightly raised. "Thinking about getting us a pet?"

Harry attempted to smile, but it turned into more of a grimace. "No, I don't think so." A part of him was ashamed for not opening up and telling his children about Hedwig… but he was tired of sharing all the intimate details of those days. And was it really important for them to know that his owl died during the darkest times of the Wizarding world's history?

No.

He placed a hand on Albus's shoulder. "I don't want to worry you, but be wary this year, alright?" Harry asked. "I know Hogwarts is the safest place in the world next to home, but be aware of whom you talk to and what people's intentions are. Look after James and Lily."

Albus swallowed and nodded. "Of course, Dad."

"That's my boy." Harry took a step back and cleared his throat. "I'm heading home early; I'll see all of you later tonight."

And with a crack, Diagon Alley had disappeared. He now stood in front of his bed, at home in London. Harry hurried to the dresser in the south corner of the room, pulling the top drawer open. Hidden beneath the socks and the pairs of underwear was a bottle, which he withdrew and opened promptly. Out came a couple of small, white pills. He popped them into his mouth, conjured a glass of water, and downed everything.

His scar had been burning nonstop the entire summer.

**This is the first attempt I've made at a fanfic in over four years, so hopefully it wasn't too terrible.  
Reviews are always appreciated! I'm looking for any way to improve.  
I don't own the wonderful world of Harry Potter. JK Rowling does, so... don't sue me or some shit. **

**It will get more interesting, I promise.**


End file.
